Poptropica
Poptropica is an online role-play browser game created by Jeff Kinney and Family Education Network for kids ages 6–15. However, it was recently bought by Sandbox Networks. In the game, players, called Poptropicans travel to different islands and complete quests on them. So far there are forty-six islands (not including the rising of Poptropolis) released on Poptropica and over 500 million Poptropicans. Home Page The home page of Poptropica (at poptropica.com) is a showcase of what Poptropica has to offer. Their logo is shown, including a cameo from the Poptropica Blimp. Menu A menu then links to "Play", a direct link to the login; "Blog", the Creators' Blog that is covered later on this list; "Parents", Poptropica Parents that is covered later on this list; "Membership", which leads to a membership page (Membership will be covered later in this article); "Products", which links to the Poptropica Shop (covered later in this article); "Help", which links to a FAQ page; and "Apps", which links to the Poptropica App. A big yellow "Play Now" button is just under the menu. Clicking this will replace the carousel below the button with the Poptropica Login. Carousel Speaking of, the carousel below always showcases 3 of the most current updates to the game / app - they usually have very similar update content to the carousel in the Home Screen. Links A feed for the most current post from the Creators' Blog is under the carousel, with the text "From the Blog". It shows the title of the post, the author of the post, and a small excerpt from it. From there, a more in depth list of products from the Poptropica Shop is shown, in one column out of a table of four columns. This column is called "Merchandise". There's also "Newest Islands", "Classic Islands", and "Popular Islands" that list the expected content. Creators' Blog The Poptropica Creators' Blog is "a creative journal from the makers of Poptropica." The blog is mainly for updates and sneak peeks for upcoming features. Layout After the blog logo, there are two columns of content - the left and right column. The left column is for blog posts, and right serves as a sidebar. The sidebar shows a description of the blog, a menu to some merchandise, a search box, post cloud, a blog archive, and a list of island quests. Aliases The authors on the blog are Poptropica developers with the aliases of characters from the game. Poptropica Island Tours Trailers Avatar Studio The Avatar Studio is where you can look up your and others' Poptropicans. To get to it, you can either buy the free card in the Store or look it up online. Then, type in a username and you will see that person's Poptropican. You can then save it to your computer, and things like that. Also, a popular glitch, the Avatar Studio Glitch, can be used to get rare outfit pieces. Poptropica Shop The Poptropica Shop is where you can buy Poptropica merchandise, like toys and t-shirts, with real money. Custom T-shirts Some of the things you can buy in the Poptropica Shop are custom t-shirts. These shirts can have popular Poptropica characters, or your own Poptropican. Poptropica Parents Login If you click "Play," you will be taken to the login page. Poptropicans will run across the screen. Sometimes, when a new island is released, the Poptropicans will be characters from that island. You can choose to login (Returning Player) or to make a new account (New Player). If you choose "Returning Player," you have to put in your username and password, and after that you can play. If you choose "New Player," however, you will need to make a new Poptropican. First, you will be asked if you are a girl or boy, and how old you are. Then, you can custum what your Poptropican looks like and their name. Lastly, just hop in the blimp and start your adventure! If you want to, you can make an account so your Poptropican and your progress will be saved. Travel Map Blimp Microcosms Island Quests Characters Items Locations Controls Ingame GUI (Classic) Outer Menu Inventory The inventory is represened by a backpack. There, you can see the items from the island quest, store items, or ad prizes. Costumizer The costumizer is represened by a green t-shirt. Here, you can costumize different outfits, hair, etc., from nearby Poptropicans. You can also save your look to your closet. Map The map is where you can travel to other Islands. The colored ones are SUI (sound-updated) and the non-colored islands are in the classic format. Ingame GUI (SUI) Home Screen Friends Pop Quizzes When you log into your Poptropica account, there will be a Pop Quiz to answer on your Home page. They ask random personality questions. You only get to answer one per day. You don't have to answer it, but if you do, your answers will show up on your profile, and you can see your Friends' answers. However, there are a limited amount of Pop Quizzes, and if you answer them all, you won't get to answer anymore until more are added. Emotions On your Friends page, you can edit how you are feeling. However, it is completely optional and doesn't affect the game in any way. Tribes Tribes were introduced when Poptropolis Games released in 2012, and is a necessary part of that island. The tribe you choose is the tribe you represent in that quest, kind of like what country you're from in the Olympics. Also, you can go to your tribes' common room and your tribe shows up on the player maps and common rooms. Photo Album When you are playing an island, you will earn a photo at certain points. The number of photos for each island depends on the island. For example, Early Poptropica has 5 photos and Galactic Hot Dogs only has 1. To see these pictures, you have to go to your Friends page and look in the Photo Album. However, non-members can only see one photo per island, but members can see all of them. Sometimes, you have to replay an island to get every photo. Another thing you can do with the Photo Album is costumize any outfit in a photo, including your friends'. Costume Closet The Costume Closet is where you can save your outfits so you can wear them again later, and so your friends can costumize them. However, the number of outfits you can save depends on if you have membership or not. You can save 30 looks if you are a member, but you can only save a fraction of that if you are a non-member. Store Credits Gold Cards Costumes Daily Pop Comics This is where you can read a variety of different comics, such as the Peanuts and Big Nate. A new comic strip is added every day or so. Games This is where you can play a variety of different games. They have nothing to do with Poptropica or the games you can play in common rooms. If you get a high score, your Poptropican is shown next to that game for the world to see. Sneak Peeks This is where you can see sneak peaks for upcoming islands or, sometimes, concepts for existing islands. A new sneak peak is added every weekday, but sometimes none are added because of things like holidays. There is also a caption for each sneak peak. These actually hint at things that will happen in an island, but you only realize that after you play that island. Celebrity Clips This is where celebrities, or should I say book authors, such as Jeff Kinney and Rick Riordan, share true stories about themselves. These include embarrassing moments, their favorite candies, and things like that. However, they are pretty outdated. New ones haven't been posted for many years. Island Quests Mini Quests Common Rooms Emotions Chat In common rooms and multiverses, you can chat with other players. Once you click the chat button, you will get 3 questions you can choose from to ask players. Then, the other players will get 3 answers to choose from. Chatting on Poptropica is very safe, as you choose from different questions and answers instead of having free chat. Minigames Mini games are head-to-head games that you can play with other Poptropicans in common rooms and multiverse. Winning games increase your battle ranking. Membership Advertisements Carts Billboards Ad Quests Login Items Island Medallions Category:Browse